Infinite BS Was Not Really A BioShock Game
Sitemap Infinite BS Was Not Really A BioShock Game It was a Poor counterfeit copy of a BioShock game ... --- --- --- --- --- An Unimaginitive Knock Off ': * "Bio" "Shock" -- Where is the 'Bio' element to 'Shock' the society into Dystopia ? ('Fake-Physics Shock just doesn't have the brand recognition to make money) * Garbage FANTASY - Faux Science, Faux Religion, Faux Society, Faux History, Faux Economics, Faux Physics, Faux-America ... Faux-BioShock * Game elements of previous Games copied poorly - and not justified/matching the time era * Plasmids (a major BioShock element) with no reason to exist (except ludicrously taking it from Rapture) * Bass-Ackwards glombing onto Rapture to explain itself (at last minute) ... * In-game Explanatory Detail not just Vague - was almost completely MISSING * Degeneration of Game Combat * Excuses of Players being " Too Simpleton To Understand Writers 'Cleverness' " * HodgePodge of TOO MANY Ideas rammed together - social issues significance lost due to 'lip service' watering-down to avoid frightening realism/controversy * COULD NOT DELIVER a game that they made-believe/pretended it was to be (ie- trailers showing amazing skyline) * Hasty Writing/Production - making 3 left turns to discombobulate any possible coherency * 'Pretty' was seen as more important than plausibility or 'proper' * Characters' alleged Inner Story instead of 'The Place' --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . No "Bio", No 'Shock' - just milking the brand for CA$H You would have thought that Levine would have learned a lesson from the original Bioshock and figured out the Infinite BS's Theme and Story BEFORE too late going back to the Suits/Money Men, who made him revise just about everything - Resulting in release delays, being over-budget and that half-arsed story plot and game presentation and pathetic game Combat mechanics (And all the Absurdist reasoning/excuses for including SO MANY contradictory ideas/themes and illogical/fake reasonings for it all). ' "MEASURE TWICE AND CUT ONCE" - The Carpenters Rule of Thumb' ' "Learning from your mistakes is a sign of intelligence" - Enrico Fermi ' --- --- --- Infinite BS Is NOT Really BioShock : Its a completely different game in a completely different setting. The two storylines are not really related in any way (The ending could have just as well have had Booker and Elizabeth walk into "The Land Of Oz" Book "the Wonderful Wizard of Oz 1900 - L Frank Baum .) "Bio" ? No. There are Magic Potions without explanation, not even 'quantum something' (They retroactively-explained in DLC, but its ludicrously done by Jeremiah Fink, the wonderman, now doing 'genetics'). So even the genre is now Fantasy instead of Sci-Fi Science Fiction - https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/science%20fiction (It was a severe degeneration of the genre/branding, in my opinion). "Shock" ? No. Columbia seems like it would still be a Racist Police State Pseudo Cult compound WITH or WITHOUT any quantums magic. It did NOT Shock the society into a Dystopia - the people were already that way - the city was built that way. It was also not really 'ruins' you climb through, like in Rapture. More Magic : With that 'Travel between Multiverse' story crutch. They could (if they felt like it) tie in with Hannibal Lechter and Bugs Bunny and Star Wars with no further explanation required. The creepy Luteces ghosts (and Lady Comstock, and those bizarre "Boys of Silence"), sorry what World outside of dreams (and really bad Cable TV shows) is THAT in ? The Degenerated Game Killing Activities -- Now with 'battle arenas' situations to increase the bodycounts (the typical simple avoidance of NPC combat AI improvements by simply increasing the number of opponents the Player must face simultaneously - AND you get a magic 'shield'). You get simplified weapons, which eliminated much interesting tactical decisions/actions. Meanwhile, your sidekick Elizabeth is made invulnerable to prevent any combat complications. The last company-issued Trailer dehumanized the game opponents significantly (compared to whathad been shown in the previous Infinite BS Trailers) : paramilitary Stormtroopers (also mysteriously used on the Vox side ???) in odd 'turn of the century' looking protective uniform suits (in massive leather padding yet, how 'Middle Ages' ...), and wearing masks. (( '' But then, the game makers need that Politically Correct "enemy" presentation -- WHEN the Player IS (after all) expected to mass-slaughter hundreds of humans/people/inhabitants in the game -- with virtually no other game action options/activities available. Much easier to justify when so many have no faces '' )) --- --- --- 'Supposed To Be 'Story' But ... Fiction Writing - Problems in Comstock World Story ' : The main problem is that a fiction story (even Fantasy) is mostly supposed to be about the People, not the gizmos or whatever magic pretty flashbangs. In Infinite BS, the shallow characters are overshadowed by hugely oversized/mediocrity-detailed terrain, which was created as cheap special effect/content (and big is better apparently to the gamemakers thinking ...) The game itself was hamstrung by too many confused game rewrites/story-direction-changes, foisting numerous conflicting thematic flavorings upon the Player. Columbia was (by the writers) turned into a ridiculously overdone PRE-Built caricature Failtopia, which had (from-the-start) been caused to exist by an already evil people and society. The situation is NOT really a byproduct of the 'technology', which mainly just supplies Isolation. And those faux-quantum 'Tears' merely shift the Player to a slightly different 'same place' Failtopia. Any real personal involvement of characters is in short vignettes, which take place between the Player's many monotonous shooting sprees, during Booker and Elizabeth's forced Columbia walkthrough. Shooting and slaughtering makes up the vast majority of the games shallow interpersonal interactions (and absurd bin-diving most of the rest). Commentary about 'the evil state of things' is rather weak - particularly when being interspersed between returned violence similar to what unfortunate inhabitants have been subjected to. There is alot of Techno-babble (with which the writers had to desperately try to 'explain' away in so many interviews). But does it truly impact the game's characters all that much ? Does it cause the evil ? Misapplied Science overwhelming peoples lives was one theme they missed. The technology, apart from propping up the massive terrain, is used mostly for the Player performing violence upon a bunch of faceless enforcers/opponents/mechanical/metaphysical-horrors, without other recourse/decision allowed. The 'Vigor' game element (stolen from BioShock) has NOTHING apparently to do with Quantumz technologies. (( '' Infinite BS, taken as a whole, is a second-grade school puppet show version of 'Fight Club', held in a paper-mache Grand Canyon, and is infused with too many concepts and denouncements of some pretended (but faux) 'Real America', which all collapses under its own confusion. It was more awful that Players at the same time only got mediocre shooting activities.'' )). --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .